


a little less badass and a little more adorkable

by pillowcreek



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kate and Etta are terrible ghost hunters. But they're nothing if not dedicated.





	a little less badass and a little more adorkable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for a lovely tumblr anon! "Ketta ghost hunters AU. Bob is the ghost."

Kate had never been one to believe in ghosts. 

Or at least she hadn’t been until one attacked her on her way home from work one day and she was rescued by a small woman dressed in metal and brandishing what looked like a pesticide sprayer. 

After that her mind was a little more open. 

The woman in question was currently walking ahead of her into the haunted house. Etta hadn’t been what Kate had been expecting. A little less badass and a little more adorkable. She called herself a ghost hunter, but she was really more of a ghost “find them and squeal”-er. For reasons that Kate hadn’t quite figured out, Etta found the ghosts absolutely adorable. With the exception of the one that had attacked her when they first met, Kate didn’t think that she had ever seen Etta kill a ghost. What she had first mistaken as a pesticide sprayer had turned out to be filled with a spray that would banish ghosts. As far as Kate could tell, Etta mostly just carried it around to look the part. 

“Are you sure this place is haunted?” Kate asked, stepping carefully over a lamp that had fallen and smashed on the floor. “It looks more like it was just abandoned and looted.” 

“Or maybe there was a robbery,” Etta said from the kitchen. “Or a murder! I love a good old fashioned murder.” 

“Etta.” 

“I mean, how sad, someone died!” 

Kate rolled her eyes and joined her girlfriend in the kitchen. “Nothing in the living room.” 

“Did you use the beepy thingy?” 

“Do you even know what it’s called?” 

“I dunno, it measures ghost magic.” 

Kate groaned. That was the other thing about Etta: she didn’t seem to actually know how to hunt ghosts. Kate’s current guess was that she went out and bought the equipment before stumbling upon Kate and just getting lucky. 

“Check the basement,” Etta said. “Ghosts are always hiding in the basements.” 

“What makes the basement better than the rest of the house?” 

“It’s creepy. They do it for the aesthetic.” 

Kate started down the rickety stairs that lead down into the basement. One of the boards crumbled away beneath her foot and she swore as her ankle got stuck. 

“Etta! Hey Etta! I think your aesthetic basement has termites!” 

Etta’s delighted voice came closer. “That makes it even better!” 

“Do termites attract ghosts?” 

“No, it just adds to the aesthetic of the creepy basement.” 

Kate shone her light around the basement. It was certainly creepy, but it didn’t look like there was any ghost in it. “I think the basement is a miss.” 

Etta sighed as she carefully stepped past Kate to help her get her ankle unstuck. “Too bad. I was getting a really strong mournful vibe from it.” 

“Maybe the spiders just lost somebody.” 

“Ghost spiders,” Etta said. “The best of both worlds.” 

Kate laughed and, as though summoned by the sound, a ball of light shot through the ceiling and materialized at the bottom of the steps. It looked like… something, that was for sure. But the shape kept flickering, like every time Kate got close to making out an eye or an ear it was suddenly the other. Was it an animal? A person? The vague sense of existential dread you got right before you were about to fall asleep? 

“What… _is_ that?” she said. 

“Only the cutest ghost in existence!” Etta cooed. 

“Wait, what?” 

Etta scrambled down the rest of the steps, the metal of her suit clanking as she went. “Don’t you see him, Kate? Isn’t he the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Kate said, cringing slightly as a tongue flicked out of the ghost and swiped across Etta’s face, spraying ectoplasm all over her cheek and shoulder. 

“Aw, he’s friendly! Can we keep him Kate? Pleeeeease?” 

“Etta, he’s a ghost. What are you planning to do, get him a kennel and keep him in the backyard?” 

“Yes.” 

“Our neighbours would freak. And some of them are _actual ghosthunters._ ” 

“We’re ghosthunters,” Etta said. She scratched the top of the ghost’s head and cooed, “Not that we would hurt you, no we wouldn’t, you’re too cute, yes you are!” 

“You don’t even know the names of half our equipment,” Kate pointed out. 

“Sure I do. There’s the beepy thing, the ghost banishing spray, and the thing that goes ping if you hit it hard enough.” 

“Fine. Then if we’re ghost hunters, why are we keeping a ghost as a pet?” 

Etta looked over at her with that damn adorable smile. “I think I’m gonna call him Bob.” 

Kate sighed. “God dammit, that’s a good name for our pet ghost.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
